


Problem Group

by verified_dumbass



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Awkward Tension, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Meetings, Healing, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Minor Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Minor Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Talking, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verified_dumbass/pseuds/verified_dumbass
Summary: All these characters have issues so I put them all in the same therapy group to work through it togetherAU: the boys aren't dead and no one knows each otherThis fic will cover topics such as depression, anxiety, grief, losing loved ones, ect. so please don't read if these topics make you uncomfortable or could trigger you in any way.Each chapter will have more specific trigger warnings (if any apply)
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Problem Group

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3 am and I don't feel like grammar checking this. So. (Might edit it later if I feel like it).

Julie didn't know how she got to be here. She thought she was doing good with handling her emotions, or at least hiding them well enough to not draw attention to herself, but it seems she couldn't slip under her dads radar of concern. Before she knew it, Julie was being dropped off at a strange building after school, trying not to let Ray see how much she was dreading this.

"Have a good first session," Ray had said.

Julie promised him she would try, but she didn't even know if that was true. At the very best, she would simply push her way through this one session and then never return again.

No one would even notice. Over the past year, Julie had gotten pretty good at not being noticed.

"Hi, everyone, I'm miss Tara," the lady who Julie recognized to be the therapist introduced herself, "I hope everyone's doing well."

Julie wanted to point out that if they were doing well they wouldn't be in therapy, but she kept her mouth shut.

"Why don't we go around the circle and introduce ourselves?" Miss Tara prompted, looking to the boy on her left to go first.

"Oh, I'm Luke."

A beat passed before the person next to Luke realized it was his turn, "Willie."

"Flynn."

"Uh- Alex."

"Julie," Julie stated calmly. If she was calm, she blended in and people didn't notice her.

Blending in clearly wasn't something the girl next to Julie cared about, seeing as she was wearing what looked like designer clothes and gold jewelry, "I'm Carrie."

"Reginald," said the last person in the circle of introduction, "but I just go by Reggie."

"Wonderful," miss Tara smiled warmly. "Since this is our first session together, I think it would be a good idea to just take today to try and get to know one another. So, how about we each say something that you like to do in your free time?"

Luke was ready, "I like singing. And playing guitar."

Reggie perked up, "me too! But I play the base."

"Ohh, that's cool!"

Alex spoke up, although he was a bit more enthusiastically contained, "I'm a drummer."

Reggie made an 'o' with his mouth, obviously intrigued.

Carrie joined in as well, "I play some piano. I mainly like singing and dancing though."

Julie noticed Flynn open her mouth and then close it, apparently changing her mind about what she was going go say.

"Oh, wow, that's so cool that all four of you like music!" Miss Tara said. She glanced over Willie, then Flynn, then Julie, "do any if y'all play an instrument?"

Willie shook his head, "nah. I like skateboarding."

"I'm in my schools music program, but-" Flynn shrugged- "I dunno, I'm not very good."

"In sure you're great," miss Tara assured her, but Julie could tell the words didn't get through to Flynn.

She then realized she was the only person who hadn't said anything. "Oh- um- I don't really have much free time, so it's mainly just school.. I draw sometimes, I guess, but. Yeah."

Miss Tara nodded her head with a smile- did she ever stop smiling?- and looked at her clipboard, writing some things down.

The awkward tention grew thick and only the sound of pen on paper cut through the silence. Julie glanced at the clock- they were only 12 minutes in.

This was going to be a long session.


End file.
